Historias del pasado
by Sonikku348
Summary: Una serie de historias que cuentan la vida de Lincoln Loud, desde su nacimiento hasta la actualidad, pero no todo gira en torno a él, conoceremos la infancia de sus hermanas mayores y la vida de sus menores. Una historia con mucho ruido (Remasterizado)


**¡Sorpresa! ¡he vuelto! ¿Alguien se acuerda de mí? Yo Aparecí antes de los 100 fics en español, entiendo que no me recuerden ¿Cómo puedo justificar una ausencia de más de un año…? Creo que no puedo.**

 **Como sabrán, tal vez, soy un ser humano, y tengo otras distracciones. Pero ese no es el caso, pues, la verdad es que deje a un lado al fanfiction, porque, casi todo lo que he visto todo este tiempo son puros ships cancerígenos y Loudcest a diestra y siniestra.**

 **Aunque a mí me gusta leer un poco del amor prohibido, incluso tengo planeado unos fics Loudcest, no puedo tolerar que más del 50% de los fics en español traten sobre tal tema.**

 **Pero no todo fue el fandom, pues, como dije, tengo otras distracciones, y una de ellas me mantuvo alejado de este mundo, un juego llamado League of Legends, es bastante adictivo y competitivo, más de uno lo deberá conocer.**

 **Para recuperar toda mi experiencia perdida, decidí remasterizar mi primer fanfiction, el cual fue de agrado para algunos, ahora tendrá una mejor narrativa y gramática (Soy humano, seguiré cometiendo errores, e intentaré arreglarlos, más si ustedes me ayudan)**

 **Empecemos de una vez.**

Capítulo 1: El Nacimiento

Era una cálida noche en Royal Woods, en la 1216, avenida Franklin en donde se ubica la casa más ruidosa del vecindario: La casa Loud, un lugar donde la paz algunas veces no existe, ya que con 7 habitantes, no se puede esperar menos, pero en esa misma noche, la casa estaba en un tranquilo silencio.

Había una niña bajando las escaleras, estaba feliz, como cualquier niña de su edad, y lo estaría más al saber sobre la sorpresa de su madre. Lori Loud, siempre fue una niña curiosa, cuando su madre salía embarazada, siempre le pregunta que había en su panza, pero Rita le respondía con indirectas, pues, nunca le gusto que su hija le preguntara cuando nacería el bebé, pero ese día decidió decirlo directamente.

– ¿Para qué me llamabas mami? – Le pregunto Lori a su madre, la cual sonrió al escucharla.

– Pues veras hija, hace tiempo he querido decírtelo, y creo que ya es el momento, pues veras, estoy embarazada – Como era de esperarse, Lori no entendía a lo que se refería su madre, pues, nunca había escuchado ese término antes– Tendrás una nueva hermana, o quien sabe, tal vez un hermano– Le explico, sin esperar la respuesta que recibiría.

Al escuchar ''hermano'' Lori estallo de alegría a más no poder, la idea de tener a un hermano varón siempre le alegraba, y saber de qué su próximo familiar podía ser dicho hermano, le daba un gran sentimiento de felicidad.

– ¿QUÉ? ¿¡UN HERMANO!? - Grito llena de emoción la niña Loud, no pudo contenerse para nada, y ese grito pudo escucharse a unas casas de distancia, no es ninguna novedad viniendo de un Loud.

Su madre se sobre salto al escuchar tal barbaridad de grito – Oye tranquila Lori, solo dije que tal vez, no tuve tiempo para hacerme exámenes, y no estoy segura del género– A pesar de solo tener 6 años, Lori entendió perfectamente a su madre.

– Oh, bueno…– Se desanimó al momento, no perdió las esperanzas de tener a un hermano, sin embargo, las posibilidades eran medias, y no quería emocionarse para al final terminar decepcionada al ver que su próximo familiar fuera niña.

En ese momento, alguien más bajo las escaleras, una pequeña de cabello rubio, con un rostro de intriga. Luego de escuchar a Lori gritar, Leni Loud decidió bajar a ver qué era lo que pasaba, pues al igual que su hermana, era curiosa, tal vez más que ella, Pero así son los niños ¿Verdad?

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Pregunto gentilmente, como suele hacerlo siempre.

– Leni no me creerás, pero mamá dice que esta ''embarazada'' o como se diga. Pero dice que tiene a un bebé en su panza, y que ese bebé podría ser un hermano.

Como era de esperar, Leni se emocionó tanto como su hermana, pues al igual que ella, pensar en un hermano varón, la hacía feliz, se imaginaba todo el tiempo que podía pasar junto a su hermanito divirtiéndose juntos, como cualquier niña con un hermano bebé.

Ambas niñas no dijeron palabras, solo gritaban de emoción mientras subían las escaleras y se iban a sus respectivas habitaciones, dejando a su madre sola en la sala. Rita estaba pensando en muchas cosas en ese momento, una de ellas era la decepción de todas sus hijas al enterarse de que hermano resultaría ser una hermana, pues ella sabía que Lori no iba a guardarse el secreto, y que se lo diría a todas sus demás hermanas. Sin embargo, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un varón, cosa que también le alegraría a ella, pues siempre quiso saber cómo se sentiría tener a un niño en la familia, aunque a ella no le importaba que terminara siendo, ella seguiría amando a ese hijo o hija sin importar las circunstancias, eso es lo que una buena madre haría por sus hijos.

Regreso a su habitación, y se recostó en su cama, se sentía cansada de tanto pensar en las posibilidades, pero eso no le importaba, solo quería tener a su querido hijo/a.

– ¿Te sientes bien cielo? – Le pregunto su esposo.

–Lynn, quiero decirte algo– Rita se tomó unos segundos para pensar sus palabras– Me has dicho siempre que quieres a un varón, pero, ¿Qué tal si no es posible? ¿Qué pasaría si vuelvo a tener otra hija? ¿Te sentirías mal por ello?

Lynn se tomó un gran tiempo para pensar en una respuesta, no tenía idea de que decir, no podía responderle con algo simple, tenía que darle algo claro y sincero.

– ¿Por qué habría de sentirme mal? Sabes que amo a los niños, no me importa si vuelves a tener otra hija, la amare como a todas las demás, tú lo sabes muy bien.

– Si, lo sé. Pero las niñas no piensan igual, le dije a Lori sobre mi embarazo y se emocionó demasiado cuando le dije que podía tener un hermano.

– Eso explica el grito– Comentó.

– Claro, pero, se decepciono cuando le dije que solo era una probabilidad, sé que no puedo decidir cuál será el género del bebé, pero me gustaría que fuera un niño, ver el rostro de felicidad de Lori me lleno de tanta alegría, que no quisiera decepcionarla– Soltó un suspiro, no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo dejar que las cosas pasen y ya.

Por otro lado, en la planta de arriba, todas las hermanas Loud estaban reunidas en la habitación de Lori, hablando de algunos temas variados, hasta que la mayor decidió hablar.

– Escuchen todas, tengo algo muy importante que decir, pues, mamá dijo que podríamos tener a un hermano– De nuevo, todos se emocionaron tanto como Lori la primera vez, gritando y riendo por la alegría. Todos seguían hablando sobre el hermano, sugiriendo nombres, imaginado apariencias, y muchas otras cosas más, con una gran emoción.

Los días pasaron, y nunca faltaba alguien que le preguntara a su madre cuando nacería el bebé, lo cual solo preocupaba más a su madre, no le gustaba la idea de que sus hermanas rechazaran a su hipotética hermana por no ser lo que ellas querían, y el rechazo era algo que ella no toleraba.

Era la madrugada del 2 de mayo, un día el cual, sería uno de los mejores días para la familia Loud, un día tan especial tanto para los padres como las hijas Loud. El nacimiento del primer hermano. Rita despertó gracias a un fuerte dolor que sintió, se hubiera extrañado, sin embargo, gracias a la experiencia, sabia de que se trataba.

– Lynn, despierta, es hoy– Rita sacudió a su esposo para que este despertara, cosa que funciono, pero no tanto por el movimiento, si no por lo que ella dijo.

– Claro cariño– Lynn se levantó rápidamente, y ayudo a su esposa a levantarse. La llevo hasta el sofá, para luego llamar a sus hijos. No tenía tiempo para llamarlos uno a uno, gritarles era la mejor opción.

Todas se asustaron al escuchar el escándalo, y salieron rápidamente de sus habitaciones, su padre jamás le había llamado con tanta urgencia, debía ser algo de suma importancia.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Lori, sumamente confundida.

– No hay tiempo de explicar, ni de vestirse todos suban a la van ahora– Las niñas obedecieron de inmediato, si era algo tan urgente como para salir a la calle en pijama, no había motivos para rechistar.

En la van, todas las Loud discutían sobre lo que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué papa estaba tan urgido? ¿A dónde iban? ¿Por qué era tan importante? Esas y muchas más preguntas eran las que se hacían, pero ninguna tenía una respuesta, nadie sabía que era lo que estaba pasando. Vieron como su padre ayudaba a su madre a subirla a la van, lo cual hizo pensar lo peor.

Nadie fue capaz de preguntar qué sucedía, a pesar de estar bastante confundidas por lo que estaba pasando, solo se planteaban sus teorías mientras veían hacia donde iban, y fue un viaje bastante corto gracias al poco transito que había a esas horas.

– ¿Qué hacemos en el hospital? ¿Mami se lastimo? – Pregunto Luna, bastante confundida y algo asustada.

– No cariño… todo está bien– Le respondió su madre, ocultando el dolor que sentía por los movimientos en su vientre.

Su padre abrió las puertas, y todos salieron de inmediato, mientras que este buscaba una silla de ruedas para llevar a su esposa dentro del hospital. Lynn ordeno a sus hijas que esperaran, mientras que llevaba a su madre a ''un asunto importante''.

Nadie sabía que era lo que pasaba, todo era un nudo de intriga y confusión, y ver a su madre yendo más allá de la sala de espera, también les causaba preocupación.

– ¿Qué pasara con nuestra mami? – Pregunto Luan, con una gran intriga.

– ¿Tendrá algo que ver con nuestro hermano? – La propuesta de Leni, le abrió los ojos a todas sus hermanas.

– ¡Eso es! – Exclamo Lori– Mamá una vez me dijo que los bebés salían de los hospitales, eso significa que tal vez nuestro hermano por fin salga de la pansa de mamá– Tras la lógica explicación de Lori, todos suspiraron aliviados, al saber que su madre no tenía nada malo. Sin embargo, aun cavia la posibilidad de que su madre tuviera algún problema, pero, nadie podía pensar en algo como eso.

La espera fue bastante larga, incluso mucho más que la última vez, lo cual causaba una gran preocupación por parte de Lynn, no obstante, trataba de pensar que todo saldría bien, que no habría problemas, no quería estresarse más de lo normal.

Espero muchos minutos, minutos que se le hicieron eternos a Lynn, cuando observaba su reloj sentía que cada segundo duraba una eternidad, se preguntaba cuando terminaría, cuando nacería su próximo hija/o, porque se tardaba tanto, el nerviosismo que algo malo pasara durante el parto se sentía horrible.

Cuando escucho una puerta abrirse, sintió un pequeño alivio, al menos ya podría saber si había algo mal, o si todo salió perfecto.

– Sr. Loud… felicidades, muchas felicidades, acaba de tener a su primer varón– Le dijo el doctor.

– ¿Enserio? Un varón– La alegría de Lynn fue abismal, siempre quiso tener a un hijo el cual pudiera enseñarle cosas de hombres, a pesar de enseñarle a su hija Lynn Jr. Sobre deportes, no era lo mismo que hacerlo con un varón, aunque nunca le enseño a uno.

Sin pedirle permiso al doctor, Lynn entro a la sala, para poder ver a su esposa y su bebé, su adorable, tierno y hermoso bebé.

Rita noto la presencia de Lynn, sin embargo, no pudo dejar de ver a su bebé– Aquí esta… nuestro hijo– Le dijo a su esposo, con una voz cansada, pero llena de alegría y felicidad– es idéntico a mi padre.

Lynn observaba junto a su esposa al niño, era tan tierno, como cualquier otro bebé. Abrió los ojos, siendo lo primero que vio, a la pareja de padres, los cuales no dejaban de mirarlo con ternura.

Sin embargo tanto su mirada como la de la pareja se desviaron hacia la puerta, en la cual se encontraban las cinco niñas Loud, siendo la mayor la que estaba al frente.

– Eh… me obligaron– dijo ella, con algo de vergüenza– Pero, queremos ver.

– ¿Es que no pueden obedecer una simple orden? – Lynn se encontraba molesto, cosa que asusto a las niñas.

– Déjalas cariño, solo quieren ver a su hermanito ¿Cierto? – Les pregunto, a lo cual ellas asintieron rápidamente y se acercaron a su madre, la cual con cuidado y gentileza les pasó el niño.

Lori, quien lo cargaba, sentía una gran satisfacción al verlo, era la cosa más bella y adorable que había visto en su corta vida, no quería soltarlo por ningún motivo. El resto de sus hermanas también lo veían, y todo llegaron a la misma conclusión: Era hermoso.

– Y… ¿Cómo se llama? Porque nosotras pensamos en muchos nombres– Dijo Luna, lo cual fue un pequeño alivio para sus padres, pues ellos no tenían pensado un nombre para un varón.

– Si… Yo lo llamaría Link– Sugirió Lori.

– Yo lo llamaría Chris– Siguió Leni.

– Lars– Luna

– Luke–Luan

Sin embargo, Los padres Loud no estaban convencidos por los nombres, ninguno de esos les parecía tan bueno para ponerle a su primer hijo.

– ¿Es todo? – Pregunto Lynn Sr. Algo decepcionado.

– Bueno, Lynn tiene un nombre, pero no sabe hablar bien, y no le entendemos– Dijo Lori. En eso Lynn Sr. Cargo a su pequeña hija, para tenerla a la altura.

– ¿Qué tienes para mi hijita? – Le pregunto.

– Incon– Le respondió, poniendo algo en duda a su padre.

– Incon, Incon, Incon ¿Lincoln? ¿Quieres llamarlo Lincoln? – La pequeña asintió alegremente– ¿Qué te parece amor? – Le pregunto a su esposa.

– Es… un nombre lindo, y… le queda. Si, se llamara Lincoln.

En ese momento, llego una enfermera, la cual tenía que llevarse al bebé. Desde ese momento, todas tenían que esperar a que le dieran de alta a su madre para poder irse a casa, pero ya no les importaba esperar, sus sueños ya estaban cumplidos, por fin podían disfrutar de la compañía de su primer hermano, todas estaban discutiendo de quien iba a convivir primero con él, discusión que las mantuvo distraídas hasta que sus padres por fin habían salido.

– Bien, todos conozcan a Lincoln Loud– Les dijo su madre, y de inmediato todas fueron a saludarle y a decir un montón de otras cosas.

Desde entonces, la casa Loud seguía siendo Loud, mismo ruido y mismas costumbres, pero ahora, había menos espacio para compartir, después de todo, una casa de 8 habitantes se queda corta con relación al espacio ¿No?

Fin capítulo 1

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Volví en forma de fichas, y prometo actualizar todo lo que deje abandonado, tomara tiempo ya que tengo que escribir todo desde cero, pero es un esfuerzo que deberé tomar para continuar con lo que gusta, y el fandom ya no me afectara.**

 **Eso es todo hasta ahora, Soy Sonikku 348, adiós, y nos vemos a la próxima**


End file.
